


Detrás de escenas

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Jokes, F/F, Funny, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Glimmer (She-Ra), Mild Language, Season 5 Salt, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Steven Universe References, Traducción al español, Trans Bow (She-Ra), and keeps flirting with Catra for laughs, but Glimmer has a perverse sense of humor, like not super dirty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Adora y sus amigos, los actores principales del famoso show She-ra y las Princesas del Poder, descubren que el guion de la última temporada no es todo lo que esperaron que sería.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Detrás de escenas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind the Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257962) by [CountDorku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku). 



Adora colocó la charola de cartón en la mesa con el aire de un envío de auxilio llegando a un pueblo remoto, y sus amigos cayeron sobre los vasos de cafeína salvavidas con entusiasmo.

ꟷSi no tuviera que conducirꟷ dijo Catraꟷ, estaría fortaleciendo esto. Algo de envalentonamiento me serviría antes de regresar a este guion.

Adora miró alrededor de la mesa, notando las caras de sus amigosꟷ. ¿Mal?

El peinado de Glimmer titiló en la suave luz mañanera a la par en que ella temblabaꟷ. Peor.

ꟷLa tengo peor que tú ꟷdijo Catra sombríamente.

Bow la miró con extrañezaꟷ. Pensé que te gustaría recibir tanta atención.

ꟷMi arco la temporada pasada fue sobre darme cuenta de que ese no era el punto, ¿recuerdas? ꟷCatra tomó otro sorboꟷ. Realmente estaba esperando poder hundir mis dientes en ese arco de redención y está hecho tan aprisa, es como si hubieran olvidado todo desde la temporada 1. Además, todavía creo que estoy obteniendo toda esta atención porque Noelle sigue mirando mi trasero.

ꟷEs un muy buen trasero, sin embargo, ꟷdijo Glimmer, sonriendo de medio lado.

ꟷSí, gracias, Chispitas. Soy consciente de que es un gran trasero. No significa que tú _o_ Noelle vayan a obtenerlo ꟷCatra hizo una muecaꟷ. ¿Adora no te mantiene satisfecha?

ꟷEso es bastante personal, ¿no te parece? ꟷdijo Glimmer, fallando por entero en mantener una expresión seria, y el humor desolado se disipó por algunos momentos mientras los cuatro compartían una carcajada.

ꟷPero, en serio, ¿qué es este arco de redención? ꟷdemandó Catraꟷ. Hago algo bueno, todo el mundo me perdona instantáneamente, todos mis fallos de personaje se desvanecen como niebla a media mañana. Si no tenías espacio para hacerlo bien esta temporada, ¡pudiste empezar antes! Estoy tan celosa de Peridot ahora mismo.

ꟷEstoy tan celosa de todo el mundo en _Steven Universe_ ahora mismo ꟷGlimmer arrastró una mano por su rostro, un gesto de frustración que había heredado de su padreꟷ. Su última temporada no fue solo “oh sí, esa cosa que fue realmente buena la temporada pasada, pretende que nunca pasó”. La escena en la que Adora y yo nos amistamos es como un abrazo de cuatro segundos y después toda la discusión es empujada bajo la alfombra. Me hizo discutir con mi esposa frente a cámaras para nada.

ꟷNo fue completamente empujada bajo la alfombra, aparentemente yo me enfado en maneras que realmente no funcionan y después de repente me detengoꟷ Bow se detuvo a sí mismo antes de elevar los brazos en frustración justo a tiempo para evitar potenciales quemaduras graves por el café que estaba sosteniendoꟷ. No sé qué es peor, honestamente.

ꟷHonestamente, _todos_ nosotros probablemente la tenemos mejor que Scorpiaꟷ. Catra rodó los ojosꟷ. Prácticamente la dejan fuera excepto como una amenaza a la mitad. Todo el asunto entre ella y yo la temporada pasada se soluciona como en cuatro segundos. A la chica se la jugaron.

Glimmer gruñó y dijoꟷ, Cuatro segundos parece ser una tendencia en esta temporada; ese es el tiempo que llego a interactuar con Micah. Estos escritores simplemente aman separarnos en el último segundo.

ꟷSin mencionar nuestro beso ꟷdijo Bow.

Glimmer hurgó entre las páginas arrugadasꟷ. Espera, me perdí eso – oh, ya veo por qué, es solo una línea al final de la página. Sin construcción en absolutoꟷ. Hizo una muecaꟷ. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos dijeron que esa relación sería como de hermanos?

Catra también estaba escaneando el guionꟷ. Entrapta parece estar saliendo bien de esto, al menos. La vi haciendo algunos ejercicios con su cabello para poder estar en la cima de su juego cuando llegue la hora. Honestamente, se lo ganó, apenas si estuvo en la temporada pasada.

ꟷ¿Cómo siquiera ejercitas cabello? ꟷdijo Adora, su gran y honesta frente arrugándose en confusión.

ꟷ¡No sé cómo funciona, pero Entrapta encontró la manera! ꟷMás café desapareció en la boca de Catraꟷ. Como, no todo aquí es malo. Hay algunas buenas ideas. No puedo esperar para ver a Hordak ejercitar sus músculos actorales con como cuatro personajes diferentes; el tipo ha pasado tanto tiempo como Fría Amenaza McIdiota que empecé a preguntarme si los músculos de su sonrisa estarían atrofiándose. Supongo que al fin logró convencerlos de dejarlo hacer comedia.

Adora tomó su guion y empezó a revisarlo, haciendo muecas ocasionalmenteꟷ. Esperen, ¿no estoy ni un poco recelosa? Pasé un episodio entero en un frenesí paranoico debido a ti y eso fue _antes_ de lanzar ese robot.

ꟷYa lo sé, ¿verdad? ꟷ Catra elevó su café en un brindis burlónꟷ. ¡Al profundo, duradero amor que al parecer tenemos, el cual es mucho más importante que trama o temas!

ꟷ¡Al amor! ꟷdijo Adora, haciendo su mejor par de exagerados ojos de cama hacia Glimmer, y Bow se ahogó conteniendo una risaꟷ. Va a ser lindo cuando esto termine y pueda volver a usar mi anillo con normalidad otra vez; no querían una línea de bronceado en mi dedo, así que lo he estado usando alrededor de mi cuello en una cadena como si estuviera rumbo a Mordor.

ꟷSí, fue realmente molesto que no pudieras usarlo con normalidad ꟷdijo Glimmerꟷ. Fue todo un fastidio medir tu dedo mientras dormías para poder sorprenderte con él. Al menos yo puedo ocultarlo bajo un guante.

ꟷFue realmente dulce, de todos modos, ꟷdijo Adora.

Revitalizados por el buen humor, regresaron a sus guiones.

ꟷConsiguieron algunas grandes estrellas invitadas, al menos ꟷdijo Glimmerꟷ. Los hermanos Star tendrán un episodio.

ꟷEspera, ¿los hermanos Star van a aparecer? ꟷlos ojos de Bow se agrandaronꟷ. Tenía un crush en todos ellos cuando estuvieron en ese terrible show de Disney cuando tenía catorce años – especialmente Jewlstar.ꟷ Hizo una muecaꟷ. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que él pasara por su transición y mucho antes de que yo me diera cuenta, así que pasé un par de años erróneamente pensado que era lesbiana.

ꟷPuedes ser una lesbiana honoraria, si quieres ꟷdijo Glimmer pícaramente.

ꟷLo siento, llamarme cualquiera otra cosa que no sea chico pan es transfobia y estarás escuchando de mi abogado. ꟷUna gentil sonrisa danzó en sus labios mientras tomaba otro trago de caféꟷ. No voy a mentir, sin embargo, su segunda pubertad fue realmente amable con él. Luce asombroso.

ꟷQuizá puedes conseguir su autógrafo ꟷdijo Catraꟷ. Pregúntale acerca de su marca favorita de binders o algo, no sé sobre qué les gusta hablar a los chicos trans entre ellos.

ꟷLo mucho que odiamos _Juego de Tronos_ , en mi experiencia ꟷdijo Bowꟷ, aunque puede que solo sea yo.

Catra pensó durante un momentoꟷ. Si tengo la oportunidad, puede que lleve a Tallstar a tomar un trago o tres. Es realmente linda, así que no lo sé, quizá seamos capaces de congeniar. Y si no, podré pasar unas cuantas horas en la presencia de una chica linda y el alcohol que voy a necesitar para lidiar con esta temporada.

ꟷ¿Preguntándote si tiene otras funciones en esos brazos? ꟷdijo Glimmer burlonamente, ligera mirada lasciva en su rostro.

ꟷPervertida. ꟷPero Catra sonreía cuando lo dijoꟷ. ¿Te expresas así alrededor de Harper?

ꟷNo es como si pudiera entenderlo, Catra. Ella todavía está averiguando la permanencia de objetosꟷ. Glimmer suspiróꟷ. Si no fuera por este contrato renunciaría ahora y me iría a casa a cuidar de ella, pero no puedo permitirme pagar los honorarios legales. Al menos mamá está dispuesta a hacer de niñera.

ꟷHombre, a ella también se la jugaron y ni siquiera está viva para estoꟷ. Catra sacó su lenguaꟷ. Estoy empezando a sonar como una grabación atascada, lo sé. Pero en verdad, yo _la maté_ ¿y a nadie le importa?

ꟷEsas serían Consecuencias, Catra. Y todos sabemos que las acciones no tienen Consecuenciasꟷ. Adora terminó su café, encestando su vaso en el cesto de basura con el aire de un jugador de basquetbol atinando un tiro de tres puntosꟷ. Ah, bueno. Al menos tenemos trabajo.

Glimmer hizo una pose burlona y dijoꟷ, ¡Por el Honor de Nuestros Chekeskulls!

Adora se puso de pieꟷ. Eso me recuerda, tengo que ir a probarme mi nuevo traje de She-Ra. Los veré a todos luego – e incluso si esta temporada apesta, me alegra que seamos amigos.

ꟷHasta el final, Adoraꟷ. Catra la saludó con su caféꟷ. Buena suerte a todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: Así que no me gustó la S5. Y a varios de mis amigos no les gustó la S5. Quiero decir, sin ofender si a ti te gustó, solo pienso que la escritura fue mala. (¿Cómo, al parecer ejecutivos intervinieron? Desconozco lo que pase detrás de las escenas en la vida real, solo sé que lo que llegó a Netflix me pareció mucho peor que la S4.)  
> Así que escribí un gag fic acerca de lo enfadada que estaba y las cosas que no me gustaron acerca de los arcos de los personajes y aquí estamos.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Esta no es una traducción perfecta, así que si alguien tiene una mejor idea de cómo traducir “donde dirty” soy toda ojos, jaja. Además de eso, soy Glimmadora trash, así que necesitaba traducir esto así más Glimmadoras podían leerlo. Espero que les gustara, y si saben inglés, pásense por el perfil de la autora, tiene más fics esperando. ¡Saludos!


End file.
